Corpse Party: A Cowboy, A Geek, A Sargent and a Soldier
by Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man
Summary: Our newest Corpse Party crossover sends Sargent Redford, Haggard, Sweetwater, and Preston Marlowe to the school. Can they get out alive? Added in a OC, Richard Shinozaki, Ayumi's uncle, who has transferred to Bad Company. Rated M for swearing, gore, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I've had a bit of a writer's block, and now I just know we have to have a Bad Company 2- Corpse Party crossover.**

"Oh, fuck me!" Haggard said out loud.

The squad, with a new recruit, was in Bolivia, taking cover from an enemy tank that had just arrived.

"That tank's gonna turn us into swiss cheese! Rookie! Get a mortar! Light that fuckin' thing up!" Sarge ordered.

The rookie in question was a Japanese man with blue hair. He sat down behind his place of cover, and reached for his mortar in his pack. The sound of machinegun fire was deafening, and the tank was closing in on their position fast.

"Hurry up, rookie! We're gonna be six feet under in about two minutes!" Sweetwater yelled.

The man assembled the mortar, took a shell, and dropped it in.

"Mortar is off in one!" He said, covering his ears. The shell shot up with a huge bang, and landed right on the tank. There was a deafening explosion, before the tank was enveloped in a fiery blaze.

Sweetwater popped from his position and took a shot at the gunner, who dropped on the floor.

"Nice one, Shino!" He said.

Marlowe, Sarge, and Haggard came out from their position as well.

"You know, you might just be our kinda guy." Sarge said.

Shino, or as he was called, looked at Sarge.

"You think?" He asked.

Sarge nodded. "Sure thing. You wanna transfer to another squad, call me." He held out a piece of paper to him.

"T-Thank you, but I was promised I could go home and see my niece." He said in reply.

"Sarge, do you just hand your number out to random soldiers?" Haggard asked.

"Shut up, Haggard."

They took shelter in an abandoned building that night. Marlowe lit a fire, and they huddled around it.

"So, you have a niece, Shino?" Marlowe asked.

Shino nodded. "Ayumi Shinozaki." He said. "She is still attending school."

"Well, let's make sure you get to see her again." Sarge replied.

Shino nodded again and smiled. "You have all been great comrades. I would like to do something with you. I have a charm for us to do. It will make us good friends. My niece told me about it. She gave me this for me to use." He said in his slightly broken english. He pulled out a paper doll.

"A paper doll? Why would you want to be friends with Sweet anyway? Guy's an ass!" Haggard remarked.

"Up your's, cowboy!" Sweetwater shot back.

"Haggs, Sweet, shut the fuck up!" Sarge ordered. He looked at Shino. "These two are the reason I wanted to retire."

Shino laughed. "May we do this please?" He asked.

Sarge looked around.

"Sure. Just as long as it doesn't involve any hippie crap." Haggard said.

"Aw Haggs, lay off the kid. I"ll do it. Sure. "

Sarge looked at Marlowe.

"Preston?"

He shrugged.

"We got some time."

They all gathered around.

"Ok. My niece told me, you must grab onto the doll, and say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' six times in our heads." He instructed.

"Sachi-Who?" Sweet asked.

"Sachiko. It's Japanese, you blockhead." Sarge replied.

"Oh."

They did as they were instructed.

"Ok, now we pull it apart." Shino said. "Ready? And...Pull!"

They pulled it apart.

"Well, that was interesting. Ok, new topic! Sweets, favorite scene from...uhh...Men in Black, go!"

Sweet started to respond, but was cut off when the ground started shaking.

"Oh, shit! Everyone stay close to the ground!" Sarge yelled.

"Since when do earthquakes happen in the middle of Bolivia?" Haggard shouted.

"Since God fuckin' felt like it!" Sweet answered.

Before anyone could do anything, the floor gave way, and they were all sent falling into a black void.

 **So I know I am kinda going overboard with the Corpse Party crossovers, but I promise this is the last one. I will now be making some RWBY crossovers. Hope you enjoy this last one, and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, my fellow peoples! I saw how you guys liked my first fanfic, so I decided to do another one! Corpse Party again... yeah I know. But this time Deadpool is in it! I decided to make this crossover after I was heavily inspired by The Omen of Death's Deadpool-Corpse Party crossover, so go check him out please and-

 **"Hey, narrator, shut the hell up! Is this about you, or us?"**

 _"Give the kid a break, this is his second fanfiction. Also, he's the narrator, so he kinda has to talk if we want our story to progress."_

"Bullshit! If he wants to write a fanfic about us, he'd better do it right! I'm not some fictitous fuckboy who won't know if his story is shit! I demand quality!"

 _"Well, if you want quality, look no further than a fanfiction story about us getting trapped in an abandoned japanese school where ghost children and insane people congregate and schoolchildren die grusome deaths while misery and sadness cloud the atmosphere."_

 **"Yeah, but not this time! We're gonna kick ghost butt!"**

 _"With what? Swords and guns? I don't think that we're exactly Ghostbusters material."_

"Guys, guys, shut the fuck up. Ok, narrator, you can go ahead and do the story, but if you fuck it up, you're gonna be the paper doll!"

Erm, right. First we should tell the readers which voice in your head is which.

 _"I am Deadpool's voice of reason. I try to keep him from doing something stupid, which doesn't always happen, as you can tell."_

 **"Hah! Voice of reason? More like voice of pussies! I'm Deadpool's fun-loving voice! We usually get along!"**

"Ok, narrator, what's next?"

Well, now I tell the story.

"Alright! Let the story commence!"

Deadpool sat in his apartment, legs up on the sofa. He was watching videos on his phone.

"I loved that one with the Go Pro falling down the stairs. Ahaha! How did they get the footage?"

 _"Ever heard of memory cards?"_

 **"What? You can put memories on a card?"**

 _"Well, not exactly. It's more like information. Information on a card."_

 **"Well why don't they call it a 'information card'?"**

Deadpool rolled his eyes. He was used to his voiced rambling about random things. Then, he saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey, guys. Shut the hell up for a second. Look, a Corpse Party anime."

 _"Hmm, maybe we could watch it to learn about what we are getting ourselves into."_

Deadpool's voice was referring to the charm that they were about to do, Sachiko Ever After, which he was going to use to get into the world of Corpse Party.

 **"Sachi-who? And why don't we just play the game?"**

 _"Because the author is poor."_

"What? What the fuck is he using to write this story with, then?"

 _"A tablet."_

"Alright, fine. We'll watch this stupid fucking anime. Not like we have anything better to do."

Deadpool made popcorn, sat down, and watched all four episodes of Corpse Party:Tortured Souls. After he was finished, he reflected on it.

"Holy shit, what a fuckin snooze-fest."

 **"I don't get it. Why did the girl kill people in revenge? Why didn't she just kill the principal and go?"**

 _"Because then the screenwriters wouldn't have anything to write about."_

"Well did they have to do it with all the fuckin' crying and shit? I mean, they put boobs in it-props- but no gunfights or anything? What about car chases and blowing shit up?"

 _"I don't think they intended it to have any of that because it's supposed to be a HORROR game."_

 **"Well, we can do that for them, right?"**

"You're goddamn right! Let's do this!"

Deadpool pulled out a paper doll from his magic satchel and put it on the coffee table.

"Uh-oh. Problem here!"

 **"What? Did we forget something?"**

 _"We can't do the charm with one person. The directions say at least two."_

"Hmmm, we may need to get an extra player here. WEASEL! GET YOUR BEHIND UP HERE, AMIGO!"

"Coming, Wade. What is it?"

A short man with glasses came upstairs. He was wearing a green hoodie and had oil on his fingers.

"Weasel! Have I got something for you, my friend. We are going to do this friendship charm, and then we will be happy forever and shit."

"Uhh, ok. What do I do?"

"That's what I like to hear! Now, put your hand on this doll. Good. Now say in your head, Sapi-Uhh... Serki-No wait, that's not right either. God! What was her fuckin' name again?!"

 _"Sachiko."_

"Right, right. Sachiko. Say Sachiko, we beg of you three times in your head."

 **"Wouldn't that be five, because of us?"**

 _"We have only one head."_

 **"Ahh, good point."**

The two were silent, as they both said the words three times.

"Ok! Now, we pull the doll apart!"

They did so.

"Ok, now hold on to that bitch and keep it somewhere save, like in your pocket or some shit."

"Uhh, Wade, I don't see how this is supposed to make us friends forever."

"Ahh, shut up asshole!"

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Deadpool and Weasel crouched down, trying to avoid being thrown around.

"Wade, what did you do?"

"Hey, Weasel. Relax! I knew this was going to happen."

"What? You what?"

The ground opened up, swallowing the two in a black void. Deadpool had one last word before everything was silent:

"LET'S GET THE CHIMI-FUCKIN-CHANGAS OUT!"

"Dang! That wasn't half-bad! I like it!"

 **"Tune in next time to see some explosions and shit! Right narrator?"**

Right!


End file.
